Le Train de Damas
by Catkin7
Summary: Monseigneur Myriel, qui a déjà reçu la couronne de justice, prévient le suicide de l'inspecteur Javert. Dans le texte, il y a des citations de L'Ancien et du Nouveau Testament. Fanfiction par Yelena Tsyganova. Traduit du russe avec la permission de l'auteur. Tous les droits appartiennent à Victor Hugo.


Javert se sentait mal dans sa peau, et c'était peu dire. Il était péniblement conscient de son âge (trop tard! beaucoup trop tard! on ne repart pas à zéro à cinquante ans!), de l'échec total de sa vie, d'une solitude sans issue et sans espoir. Une angoisse sourde qu'il avait cachée pendant toutes ces années aux autres et, autant que possible, à soi-même, le prit à la gorge comme une bête féroce. Il se sentait pitoyable, mesquin, insignifiant.

Laissant derrière la canne et le pistolet, il descendit les marches de l'escalier qui menait au pont et s'arrêta un moment à regarder l'eau noire, toute bouillonnante. Chose étrange, il n'avait pas peur. Il avait assez craint pour sa vie le matin sur les barricades, en attendant d'être fusillé, puis anticipant un coup de couteau. Soudain il pensa que ce quai, l'immensité ténébreuse de Notre-Dame, ce boulevard désert, les sabots d'un cheval de fiacre qui résonnaient sur le pavé en s'éloignant, c'était la dernière chose qu'il voyait dans cette vie et qu'il fallait _– _comment le mettre? _– _dire adieu. Mais cette pensée s'éteignit tout de suite. Des bêtises que tout cela. Il n'avait personne à qui dire adieu, parce que personne ne s'intéressait à lui, personne n'avait besoin de lui, au fond. Ce fut toujours ainsi.

_– _Arrête-toi, insensé! _– _dit une voix derrière son dos. _– _Comment oses-tu empiéter sur ce qui appartient à Dieu?

Javert tressaillit et se retourna. Un petit vieux curé était debout près du parapet. Il avait l'air bon et doux. Il semblait incroyable que cette voix forte et péremptoire pût appartenir à cet aimable petit bonhomme.

_– _Qu'est-ce que tu as, mon fils? _– _continua le curé d'une voix sévère mais plus calme. _– _Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené à la malheureuse pensée de faire cette offense à Dieu?

"On ne peut même plus mourir en paix," _– _se dit Javert avec un mélange de dépit et de soulagement. Il avait toujours respecté les serviteurs de l'Église et, en tout cas, il ne voulait pas faire un spectacle de sa mort.

_– _Ce que j'ai? Eh bien, tout! _– _dit-il avec amertume. _– _J'ai cinquante ans et je doute de ce que j'ai cru toute ma vie. Je ne sais plus où je suis, où donner de la tête.

_– _Il faut supporter tout cela. Il ne faut pas désespérer! _– _La voix du curé était pleine de douceur, de chaleur, de compassion sincère.

Personne n'avait parlé à Javert ainsi, d'habitude il inspirait de l'aversion aux autres. Il n'avait pas le don d'être aimable et il le savait bien, mais, par un esprit de contradiction, le plus il voulait donner une bonne impression à quelqu'un, le plus sec et hautain était son comportement.

_– _Je crois que tu as besoin d'une confession, mon fils, _– _dit le curé avec assurance.

_– _D'une confession? _– _répéta Javert, l'air perplexe. Mais, au moins, ses yeux n'étaient plus morts et vides comme tout à l'heure.

_– _Je comprends. _– _Le curé sourit avec bienveillance. _– _Tu vas à l'église les jours fixes, pour que les autorités ne te soupçonnent pas d'être un voltairien. Une confession est un récit sincère sur ton âme. Je suis ici pour t'écouter. Eh bien?

Javert qui était toujours en bas leva les yeux sur lui et pensa qu'il n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi bon. Cette bonté lumineuse était tangible comme une étreinte. Impossible de résister à cet homme! L'écouter seulement, le regarder, garder dans la mémoire, boire avec son cœur la lumière chaude et vivante de ses yeux, son sourire, sa voix...

C'était stupide et, en plus, irrespectueux de parler à un prêtre d'une telle distance. Javert monta l'escalier, s'approcha de son interlocuteur, enleva son haut-de-forme et s'arrêta une marche plus bas, pour ne pas le dominer avec son corps osseux et dégingandé.

_– _Je ne sais pas par où commencer, _– _dit-il en haussant les épaules. _– _Cela vient de loin, de très loin. Il y a longtemps, j'ai rencontré un homme... Vous ne comprendrez pas.

_– _Mais si, _– _répliqua le vieux prêtre calmement. _– _Quel mal t'a fait cet homme, pour que tu mettes un tel fardeau sur son âme?

_– _Vous dites des choses vraiment étranges, mon père... Je ne vous comprends pas très bien.

_– _Je parle en tant que pasteur d'âmes. Je sais à qui tu penses, je connais ce serviteur de Dieu mieux que personne. Qu'est-ce qui te tourmente? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

_– _J'ai ruiné toute sa vie, comme je comprends maintenant, _– _répondit Javert après une pause, tout bas et d'une voix désespérée.

_– _Il ne faut pas te blâmer pour cela! _– _Le prêtre hocha sa tête grise. _– _Toutes vos rencontres étaient providentielles. Rappelle-toi toutes les circonstances, et tu verras.

_– _Mon père, j'y ai réfléchi et je suis arrivé à la conclusion que, de nous deux, c'est lui qui avait raison et moi, j'avais tort. J'ai commis une faute énorme, irréparable. Il paraît que toute ma vie a été une faute, _– _conclut-il avec amertume.

_– _Dieu t'a donné des doutes, le remords et la contrition, tout cela pour avoir ton âme, _– _répondit le vieillard d'un ton grave, en lui mettant sur la tête sa main sèche et immatérielle. _– _Ne te blâme pas pour ce que Jean Valjean a dû souffrir dans cette vallée de larmes. Dieu l'a éprouvé comme l'or au creuset, tu n'étais qu'un instrument. L'heure venue, cet homme pourra dire: "J'ai combattu le bon combat, j'ai achevé la course, j'ai gardé la foi. Désormais la couronne de justice m'est réservée."

_– _Est-ce qu'il peut exister deux justices, mon père?

_– _Il peut exister trois, dix ou cent dix justices différentes, mon fils. Mais moi, j'ai toujours cherché la vérité.

_– _La vérité? Mais qu'est-ce que la vérité? _– _demanda Javert d'une voix lasse. L'apparition du prêtre, le fait que le vieillard connaissait Valjean _– _tout cela ne le surprenait pas beaucoup.

_– _La vérité, mon fils, est que tu étais un homme longtemps avant d'être policier et que tu es devenu un serviteur de Dieu avant d'être serviteur de la loi.

_– _Maintenant c'est fini. Je vais donner ma démission.

_– _Ce serait une grande perte, _– _dit le vieillard en hochant la tête.

_– _Pour qui? _– _lança Javert d'une voix sarcastique. _– _Mes supérieurs ne le pensent pas.

_– _Moi aussi, j'avais des supérieurs, mon fils. Et ils croyaient que je perdais le prestige de la dignité de pasteur! _– _Les yeux clairs et jeunes du vieillard étincelaient de rire.

_– _Bénissez-moi, mon père, _– _demanda Javert et se reprit tout de suite: la sainte Église ne bénit pas les suicidés, heureux encore s'il peut échapper à une pénitence!

_– _Penche-toi, mon enfant, tu es beaucoup trop grand! _– _dit le prêtre avec un doux sourire. _– _Dieu ne m'a pas donné une haute stature, et j'en ai beaucoup souffert dans mes jeunes années, pécheur que je suis.

Une paume légère et tiède toucha la tête courbée de Javert. Elle était étroite, d'une forme parfaite, avec un poignet mince et des doigts fins et délicats. Une main d'aristocrate. On peut tout feindre, sauf les mains: elles restent toujours celles d'un paysan ou bien comme celles de ce curé. Est-ce qu'il faut baiser la main du prêtre quand il vous bénit? Javert l'avait oublié. Ou plutôt, il n'y avait jamais prêté attention, faisant comme les autres.

* * *

><p>Un homme grand et mince en tenue de policier et tenant à la main un haut-de-forme était debout sur l'escalier qui menait au Pont-au-Change et regardait autour de lui, l'air perdu. À en juger par l'expression de son visage, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là et, selon toute probabilité, était prêt à prendre Notre-Dame pour Sainte-Geneviève. Il avait cinquante ans à peu près, et ses cheveux poivre et sel, touffus et raides, tranchaient avec ses favoris gris.<p>

_– _Ne sois pas un sot, Javert. Ce n'est pas une solution.

Ce fut un autre homme qui prononça ces paroles, plus âgé, plus robuste et tout gris. Celui qui se tenait sur l'escalier se retourna, plein d'étonnement.

_– _C'est toi?!

_– _J'ai un talent spécial d'être là où il faut à l'heure qu'il faut, _– _répondit l'homme aux cheveux gris avec un sourire ironique et un peu triste. _– _C'est là où j'excelle.

Il s'approcha et, d'un œil intrépide, regarda en bas, vers la spirale tournoyante d'eau. Puis il ajouta avec le même doux sourire:

_– _Ce n'est pas la peine. Tu sais comment je nage. Rappelle-toi Toulon et Montreuil.

_– _Je n'ai pas oublié, _– _dit l'autre d'un air distrait. _– _Son regard était tourné au-dedans, comme s'il essayait d'attraper une pensée ou un souvenir qui échappe. L'homme aux cheveux gris se hâta de le prendre par le bras et le mener au boulevard, loin du quai, n'oubliant pas de ramasser le pistolet et la canne. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son compagnon, clairement hors de lui, et jugea plus prudent de mettre l'arme dans sa propre poche. Quant à la canne, il la mit dans la main de Javert, à la place du haut-de-forme. Celui-là n'eut même pas l'air de le remarquer.

_– _Mais qu'est qui t'a pris à?.. _– _jeta l'homme aux cheveux gris avec colère, en s'arrêtant sous un réverbère.

_– _Comment va le gaillard que tu as sauvé sur les barricades? _– _demanda soudain le propriétaire du haut-de-forme et du pistolet._ – _ Est-il vivant?

_– _Oui, il est vivant et il sera bientôt en bonne santé. Je te remercie.

_– _Qu'est-ce que tu dis? _– _Son interlocuteur le regarda avec des yeux grands comme ceux d'un cheval.

_– _Merci de m'avoir laissé faire, _– _répondit l'autre gravement. _– _Je te suis obligé pour cela. Maintenant Cosette l'épousera et tout pourra s'arranger. Le poste de police de la place du Châtelet n'est pas loin d'ici, couvre-toi et allons-y. _– _Il donna à son interlocuteur son haut-de-forme, prit le pistolet, le déchargea et le lui mit dans la poche du pardessus.

_– _Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis? _– _répéta l'autre d'un air stupide.

_– _J'ai terminé toutes mes affaires, je suis prêt à me livrer, _– _expliqua l'homme aux cheveux gris avec beaucoup de patience. _– _Eh bien, allons-y?

_– _Je ne peux pas, _– _répondit celui que l'homme aux cheveux gris appelait Javert, en renforçant ses paroles d'un hochement désespéré de sa tête tout échevelée (il tenait toujours à la main son haut-de-forme, apparemment ne sachant qu'en faire). Il y avait quelque chose de traqué, de torturé dans ce geste. L'autre le regarda attentivement et soupira.

_– _Ah! C'est donc à cause de cela que tu l'as fait? Eh bien, dans ce cas je vais me livrer tout seul. Pourquoi pas? Je n'ai pas encore oublié comment on le fait.

_– _Tu es fou! _– _dit Javert d'une voix souffrante et, laissant tomber le chapeau et la canne, se prit la tête entre les deux mains. _– _Complètement fou!

"Et c'est toi qui me le dis, _– _pensa l'homme aux cheveux gris en ramassant les objets tombés. _– _Je crois que ce n'est pas toi qui me mettras en prison, c'est plutôt moi qui serai obligé de te mettre à Charenton. Mais cela peut toujours attendre, comme un saut du pont. On verra bien..."

* * *

><p>Le petit vieux curé, témoin muet de cette scène, sourit, leva le bras et fit un signe de croix sur son fils spirituel bien-aimé. Puis il s'éloigna en glissant sur l'herbe verte, où ses pas légers ne laissaient pas de traces.<p> 


End file.
